Standard factory-supplied firearm handgrips may include ergonomic features such as finger ridges and palm swells to provide adequate security for holding the gun during recoil, but many do not. For those that do, the ergonomic features are fixed in position, making it impossible for the features to precisely match every user's hand. Users with larger or smaller hands than average may even find the ergonomic features uncomfortable because the features' locations poorly match the users' hand. In addition, users with large hands may need a larger grip circumference than the standard factory-supplied firearm handgrip, and users with small hands may need a smaller grip circumference than the standard factory-supplied firearm handgrip.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved configurable handgrip that provides that provides a customizable fit to the user's hand. In this regard, the various embodiments of the present invention substantially fulfill at least some of these needs. In this respect, the configurable handgrip according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a configurable handgrip that can be customized to enable a more secure grip by the user.